Primeval: The Video Game
Prolouge: The Journey Begins As the game is loaded, an ARC profile page comes up and zooms in on the picture slot. This is when you can customize your character as to whether they are a boy or girl, color of eyes, skin and hair, outfit and hair style. You are given your first two weapons. The Basic Handgun and The Basic Machine Gun. Once your character is complete you are ready to start the game. A breif video clip comes up of Cutter explaining who he is, who the team members are and what the ARC is and congratulating you on being accepted to join the ARC. Despite the game starting at the events of 2.1, he never mentions Claudia Brown. Your character is then released in the ARC First Mission: New Kid at the Arc You run a few steps before meeting Jenny Lewis who recongnizes you as the "new kid". She tells you to explore the ARC and see what you can learn, she also adds its best to "stay out of Lester's way". If you character chooses to explore they find a "Standard Hand Gun" in a closet and spare ammunition behind a trunk. When you return she tells you to go introduce yourself to Lester. The main room is then unlocked and you enter the large rounded room where the Anomaly Detector and Lester and Leek are waiting to meet you. A cut scene ensures where Lester meets you but doesn't seem very pleased. He tells you to be careful in the field and that you were hired as a soldier and to be "wary of Proffesor Cutter" as he is "insane" in Lester's eyes. Leek tries to introduce himself but Lester cuts him off and explains to you that when the Anomaly Detector goes off that an anomaly has been detected and that you and the team will be sent to deal with it. You are then given your first task to explore all the ARC rooms. The rooms include the Main Room (already checked off), Lester's office, the Armoury, the Work Out room, the Labs, Cutter's lab, Stephen's lab and the locker room. Stephen gives you your first mini quest when he asks you to check on Conner's plan for updating the anomaly detector and Abby gives you another task to check on her plants. Once you have met Abby and Conner the anomaly detector goes off and you are allowed to go to the "Exit" to go into the field. First Mission: A boy and a girl, Anthony Roberts and Diana Francis, are driving in a car and having an argument about something. An enormous, bipedal creature, vaguely feline in appearance, suddenly attacks them, killing Diana and seriously injuring Anthony, knocking him unconscious You then accompany Jenny to meet Anthony in the hospital. Anthony reveals the story of the attack and breaks down crying; You reconvene with Cutter and the rest of the team, who decide to look for the creature. You accompany. The creature, revealed to be a Future Cat, pounces at you. Injured, the Future Cat runs back through the anomaly, to its own time. Level 1: Raptor Attack Unlike the episode, you are sent to an Amusement Park where you meet Proffesor Nick Cutter. He explains that there is an incursion of raptors running loose and you are sent to deal with them. You make your way along various locations including the "Midway", the Hall of Mirrors Maze and finally the Haunted House. If you find the key to go to the basement you will find the special handgun "The Ghost Gun" (which shoots a special ghostly green bullet that slowly burns the target). You eventually meet up with Cutter and Stephen and fight the final mini boss "Vicious Raptor". Level 2: Something in the Fog When this is complete it doesn't take anything else before you are allowed to move on to the next incursion level. You end up at the entrance of an office building where you meet Jenny who explains that Cutter and Stephen went up to investigate and haven't come back and she can't reach them. She sends you in to investigate. A fire cheif also frantically explains to you that he lost 6 of his crew up there and there are still 5 civilians trapped up there. You character heads in and by the time he/she reaches the 4 floor, a strange yellow fog is hugging the ground and soon,, shapes start moving. When the things get above the surface you realize they are giant worms. Your character rescues several civilians and fire fighters along the way. The final fire fighter gives you an ax as a thank you which can do +2 damage agaisnt worms. As you fight your way further up the floor you encounter Cutter who tells you that he lost Stephen was going up to a higher floor. He tells you its important that they raise the temperature to force the fog out. As you go higher and higher you reach a office where a mini boss battle takes place in which several mini bosses known as "Big Worms" attack and the final boss battle, the "Giant Worm" fights you. Once you deffeat it you can continue on. You encounter Jenny in the halls where a worm is pulling her hair (a reference to that exact event occuring in 2.2). You finally reach the control room and while Conner changes the temperature, you and Abby fight together to deal with the worms coming at you. When everything is warmed up and the fog lifts, the worms start inflating and finally explodes causing their young to fly everywhere and start attacking. They are impossible to deffeat and your character has two minutes to run down to the 10th floor and turn on the fire sprinklers. This causes the young worms to die and you complete the level, a "Mercenary's Handgun" being your reward. Level 3: The Sabretooth The next incursion level is not within your reach and so you must redo one of the levels to become high enough of a level to do the next incursion. Once you do you head to the exit and enter the new level. Your character arrives at a wooded area where Cutter tells you that while no anomaly has been detected, there has been several attacks on tourists around here recently. He tells you to search the area and see what you can find. Your character explores the area including "The Grove", "Valerie's House" (which you cannot enter), "West Farm", "Blue Sky Amusement Park" and "The Old Shed". You return to Cutter who tells you to go and find Abby as she was sent out to get the machines to build some traps, he tells you to hurry as night is falling. As your character makes his/her way across the darkening forest, strange noises can be heard but you can't see anything. You find Abby on the other side of the forest who tells you to tell Cutter that she will be over there by morning. She also confesses to your character that Conner has began to see someone who Abby doesn't particualy care for however she rights herself off the subject and tells you to go and find Stephen. As your character makes their way into the train station (nearby is "The JukeBox mini game" where if you can identity 5 songs in a row the prizes include ammunition and in-game money) they spot a sabre-toothed cat suddenly kill a nearby bystander. You and the cat engage in a boss battle and you eventually manage to defeat it and it runs off into the woods. Stephen and a woman come forward to see what the noise was. Stephen introduces the woman as Valerie. Stephen says that he is taking Valerie home however Valerie seems very keen on asking who you are and what all the commotion was. Stephen assures her that it was nothing and that the killings should stop soon. As the sun comes up your character delivers the machine keys to Cutter and you can start laying traps. After a mini game starts where you dig as many holes as the time allows, Cutter sends you over to West Farm to meet Jenny as its possible that Mr. West, a former lion importer, may know more about the creature then he is letting on. You head over and and encounter Mr. West who demands to know why you are on his property. He holds a gun to your character but Jenny interupts this by asking rather kindly if she can take a look at the growling in his barn. Mr. West agrees and it is relieved that they are just dogs. You and Jenny head back and Cutter then reveals that he discovered a wallet in one of the trenches and there is a picuture of Valerie in it. He deduces that Valerie is covering for the creature and he sends you over to investigate. You arrive at her home and begin searching when you encounter her. She admits she is holding the creature, a Sabre Toothed Cat, and that she believes that you're here to destroy it. She then tells your character she refuses to let that happen and the cat comes out. After you fight the rather difficult boss battle, Valerie see's that you are about to kill it and tries to prevent it, suddenly the cat turns on her and kills her. Cutter and Stephen arrive just in time to see this and are horrified at what has happened. Level 4: Aqua threat After leveling up, you are allowed to do the next incursion. You meet Cutter and Stephen at a playground where Cutter shows you video tape at a nearby security station of a boy being dragged into an open sewer by something. Your character then locates the sewer and you, Cutter and Stephen investigate the dark tunnels. The tunnels are filled with Mercenaries and you combat them as you go along, following a strange sort of singing tune. When you reach the main tunnels you must confront the leader of the Mercenaries, simply known as "The Cleaner". After deffeating him you receive in-game money and "Mercenaries Rifle". Cutter tells your character that he recognized him and that there is possibl a traitor on the team. Stephen also believes this accusation but he seems to have a different person in mind then Cutter does. After coming up, you and the team are sent to search the canal, Conner and Abby argueing the whole time. As night falls, you, Jenny, Abby and Conner are heading back when something suddenly knocks over the boat and Jenny falls overboard. A menagerie of shark fins make their way above the surface and start moving towards Jenny. Your character then must repel the sharks with the onboard cannon-like gun as they appear. Jenny is saved and you and the team head back to the ARC. Once there, Cutter tells your character that the creatures that tried to kill Jenny were the future versions of a shark. He sends you to tell Lester this. Later, as your character is walking about the Resevoir, they notice the Cleaner. Your character gives chase as the mysterious man runs away. As you pursue him down the docks and across a line of boats, mercenaries pop out and try and stop you. You eventually corner him and engage in a boss battle inside the main cabin of a sailboat in which he regains use of his gun and holds your character at gunpoint as he slips away. As your character arrives back, you find a frantic Conner begging Lester, Jenny and Leek to do something about Abby. Stephen explains to your character that while out searching, something grabbed Abby and pulled her underwater. An infuriated Lester fires Cutter on the spot and appoints Stephen in charage. Conner is taken away and Lester warns your character that should you let anyone else die, the results won't end well. Stephen has you search the canal and you receive a phone call from Cutter telling your character that he knows you are a loyal soldier and that he needs you. He tells you that he believes that Stephen is searching in the wrong place and that he knows where to find the creatures that took Abby. Your character then manages to sneak away from the ARC guards. You join Cutter at a nearby warehouse and as you descend further and further downward, you must chisel through several walls along the way. Conner's anomaly detector goes off as the anomaly has once again opened. As you chisel through the last wall and make your way into the main room, you find a caged boy, the one that was dragged into the sewers. Several bizzare creatures that resemble aquatic apes are guarding him known as "Mer Creature Guards" and so you fight them off. You break the cage and help the boy escape. He tells you that a girl named Abby was here but the creatures took her away to eat her. There are 6 doors leading out of here and as more and more "Mer Creature Warriors" and "Mer Creature Fighters" come out, one of them has the key. The 5th door leads out and if you stay logn enough to get to the 6th door, it contains a "Mercenaries Upgraded Handgun". Your character makes their way through several rooms of Mer Creatures before finally ending up in a long hallway with the anomaly being at the far end. Stephen arrives through a pipe and assists you as you, Conner and Stephen fight your way to Abby who is standing by the anomaly. Just as you reach her however, the water begins to churn and a massive shape comes out. A giant red Mer Creature known as the "Mer Queen" comes out and it becomes the hardest boss battle you have seen". You eventually deffeat it but it knocks you into the water with its tail. When you come up, a frantic Conner runs through the anomaly after Abby. You follow him through. You and Conner end up in a desolate white rock beach with strange animal callings in the distant. An eerie flute plays as the areas soundtrack. Getting near the edge gets more and more risky as you progress as the winds can knock you off the cliffs into the swirling water below. As you move down the cliffs, the Mer Creatures get harder and harder to defeat as your character encounters ones such as "Royal Mer Creature" and "Protective Mother Mer Creature" (young Mer Creatures are also common enemies even though they are just labled as "Mer Creature"). Several Mer Creature are either to busy jousting or sleeping spread out on the rocks to notice you, some will attack you if you disturb them but some are not actual enemies. When you reach Abby she is being harassed by two "Royal Mer Creatures" which you and Conner defeat together. Once you save Abby, the entire colony suddenly gather on the rocks above and watch you and the "Mer Queen" returns. Cutter and Stephen arrive and assist in fighting it. This time the "Mer Queen" is easier to defeat and you eventually kill it. You and the team return through the anomaly and Conner and Abby make up. Lester and Leek arrive and Lester reinstates Cutter as team leader. The boy who was taken by the Mer Creature's is taken to a hospital for a checkup and Cutter congratulates you on your courage. Level 5: Desert Dunes The next level is fairly hard to reach but you will eventually reach it after repeating several levels. You, Jenny and Cutter arrive at an anomaly in a large cement pipe at an unfinished building. A dog runs through and Cutter tells you and Jenny that the owner could be on the other side of the anomaly. You, Cutter and Stephen then go through. The other side is a vast desert with scurrying milipedes (they are harmless). You walk across the hills and eventually come across some abandon gear. You put on the headset and watch a video recording of the Cleaner and several other mercenaries getting attacked by a snake-like creature and being killed. Cutter and Stephen then grimly confirm that there is definately a tratior on the team who hired the Cleaner and his men to infultrate the ARC and the anomalies. You hear the sounds of a girl crying out for help and you, Cutter and Stephen begin to head towards a small girl sitting on a rock. A shape behind you begins shifting in the sand and the next thing you know a massive lump in the sand is moving towards you. The three of you take off running and get on the rock just in time. The girl introduces herself as Taylor and says she came to be here when she chased her dog through. She says that its unsafe to walk on the sand due to the things underneath it. Cutter assures her that her dog is safe and that they will have to stick to the rocks and make it back to the anomaly the long way around. You and the team then jump from rock to rock and head back. However Cutter suddenly announces that the anomaly has closed. Trapped, you and the others must rock hop around aimlessly. As you reach taller rocks you suddenly find a chasm and you must head back and find wood planks to bridge the gap. As you head along you run into Mercenary camps where you face boss battles at each one such as "Third in Command", at the next camp you face is "Second in Command" and then finally "The Cleaner". The Cleaner confronts you and threatens to shoot you but Cutter shoots at the sand causing one of the creatures under the sand to grab him and pull him under. Stephen demands to know who has hired them but The Cleaner refuses to talk. He is then dragged under the sand to his death. You and the team continue across the rocks until finally an anomaly opens. You and the others begin to head across the sand but Taylor trips alerting the sand creatures to where you are. One grabs Stephen and pulls him under. Taylor starts screaming and jumping on the sand to bring the creatures up and it works. The creatures surface and it is revealed that they are giant scorpions. Two of them come up, the one with Stephen drops him and the two start battling each other. You, Cutter, Stephen and Taylor then run, jump into a shell and slide down a sand dune into the anomaly. It is revealed you arrived in a forest where Conner and Abby greet you, happy to see you alive. Lester tells you that he is happy that they don't shoot on sight but congratulates them none the less. Stephen admits he feels that Lester is the traitor and Cutter agrees that he can't be trusted. Level 6: A Mammoth Undertaking The next Incusion level sends you to the santicioned off area of a road. As you, Cutter, Conner and Abby head down the road you come across a series of overturned cars and what appears to be a mammoth being cornered by some cro-magnon people. You and the team fight them off and attempt to shepard the mammoth back through. As you attempt this a frantic woman trapped in a car starts honking her horn loudly which frigthens the mammoth. Cutter sends you over to help, you help her and the boy out and Conner manages to trap the mammoth in the back of a large truck. As you and the team head back, Cutter and Jenny talk while Conner and Abby go in another direction. Suddenly you find yourself confronted by a reporter named Mick Harper. He attempts to badger your character into telling what they saw. When you refuse he warns you that you made a big mistake and that one way or another he will get to the bottom of this. Suddenly you see that Cutter is staring at something. Stephen and a woman have arrived. Conner tells you that the woman is Helen Cutter, Cutter's wife. Cutter realizes that Stephen was having an affair with her and fires Stephen. Stephen tries to persuade him that Helen can help and that she is on their side. Cutter refuses to listen. At the ARC you and Cutter are examining something when Stephen tries to persuade Cutter once more. When Cutter refuses to listen, Stephen acuses him of being arrogant and finding the reason why Helen would choose him over Cutter. Cutter angrily turns and punches Stephen. Stephen hops up and leaves. Cutter decides that its time to find the traitor and tells your character to mind security while he, Conner and Abby head out. As you head into the Main Room, you find an empty white van with both doors open. Lester arrives saying he has heard strange noises. Suddenly the ARC screens flash on and Leek appears. Leek slyly admits that he is the traitor and that he is so glad that at last he can seek his revenge on Lester. Suddenly a creature jumps down from the roof, labled as a "Future Predator". Most of the lights shut off and you and Lester are left to run around the dark ARC with the predator after you. After running and fighting at your own leisure, you eventually defeat it. Cutter and the others return and attempt to hack into Leek's profile but a bomb under the van begins to count down. Cutter has you cut the red wires and you stop it from exploding. Cutter then says that he will go track down Leek but he doesn't take you along. Level 7: Paleo Prison Cast All Levels as Playable Character (Male) as Playable Character (Female) Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter James Murray as Stephen Hart Lucy Brown as Jenny Lewis Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple Hannah Spearitt as Abby Maitland Ben Miller as James Lester The Were-Cat of Wantford Nathan Jackson as Arnold Return of the Kraken Quotes "Miss Lewis, can I have a look at the assignment folder?" "Call me Jenny" The Playable CharacterCategory:Video Games